I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by Shadowngel
Summary: A slamming door, torn images and hateful words... all lingering... until Duo returns to a sleeping Hilde, only to leave again. A 2xH / DxH fic.


__

_**I Don't Want to Miss A Thing  
By: Shadow@ngel  
[superpinay@hotmail.com][1]   
___________________________________________  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Gundam wing, Duo, or Hilde. And I hope this fic isn't too Waffy or Sappy or Fluffy er whatever... If it is I might have to dump this one. ^_^. I hope u enjoy it!  
Summary: A slamming door, torn images and hateful words... all lingering... until Duo returns to a sleeping Hilde, only to leave again._**  
___________________________________________**_

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Her still form on the bed, and me standing there watching her like a lovesick dope. It was stupid. I hadn't known why I had come back. I didn't have to, with the war so freaking hard on me. I had a lot of responsibilities. More important than some girl I had met only a few weeks ago.

Hilde. Her name was Hilde. I kicked myself for even saving her in the first place. If I hadn't I wouldn't have been in this little mess.

Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming

I couldn't bring myself to turn around and leave, really. I couldn't turn around and slip out the open window. I laughed softly as the thought crossed my mind. (She's pulling me back to her.) I walked up to the bed and knelt down. I placed my arms on the bed, gently laying my head on them.

And I watched her chest rise and fall. So slow. It was almost like… I dunno. I've never been a poet, so I can't really describe it. It was almost like… a word. Yes. A word. She was like a word. Something so clear, so understood, but never seen. A word could bring pain, sorrow, hate, laughter… everything could be brought by a word. And two of hers could shatter my heart.

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

I tried to stand. I honestly tried to leave. I mean, what if she woke up and suddenly saw me staring at her? It'd be a little odd, especially because the last time I saw her was during the fight. It was over something stupid and trivial, but it rose slowly into a heated argument. And then it was something worse. So when I spun on my heal, ran out, and slammed the door behind me to leave to fight again, the only image of her I had left in my mind was her hate-filled eyes. And I didn't want to leave with a part of me missing. So I came back tonight. Just to see her. Just once.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing

My eyes widened as she turned towards me on the bed. I didn't move, my body frozen. Like a billions tiny invisible threads were holding me down while my mind was screaming 'RUN!'

My heart suddenly starts up, but then fades as I realize that she was just tossing a bit. She was still sleeping. I sighed in relief.

She suddenly breathed in sharply, as if taking in the breath I had let out. She smiled, and my heart wrenched inside of my chest. Hilde.

Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Yes. Her eyes. I hadn't known what possessed me to but I leaned in and I kissed her closed eyes. And it was so beautiful. Overwhelming to just be there WITH her. To be in the same room, to be in the same house. The same universe.

This thing called love: hook, line, and sinker. Maybe not sinker, but maybe sucker. Heh. I was a sucker for HER. Oh Hilde…

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss

Then my heart stopped again. Her hand had crawled out and stopped beside my cheek. I watched for any signs she was awake. No. Still sleeping. Still dreaming. She was right there, but so far away from me. My hand, as if possessed by Hilde herself, had reached out and pressed her palm against my own cheek. I felt her warmth and wished that some of it would just follow me when I finally got the nerve to leave.

I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

I wanted to leave. I wanted to run out. I wanted to just get away, because my chest was beginning to hurt so bad, it almost felt like I was going to cry.

I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine

"Hilde," I whispered. "Goddammit, why the hell do you have to be so…." I said. "…so… so YOU." I had to go. If I stayed I'd hurt her. Put her in danger. I had caused her so much pain. So much suffering. God. It sucked so much. I was so close to her and she didn't even know it. She didn't know at all that I was there with her at that moment.

And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

…Well maybe she did…

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep

Because when I softly brought my lips to hers, she sobbed and whispered my name. And I sobbed with her. I thought I would burst. Just beautiful. Her lips were sweet. Forever… eternally sweet. I stopped breathing and I kissed her a little more. I wanted to give her a dream. A dream so sweet, she would cry for years to come. I wanted to give her a dream so bright, she'd be blinded by everything I had to give her. And I wanted to give her all my love because I didn't want to miss her.

My weak knees finally lifted me from her and I slipped out the window and landed on the soft earth below.

I didn't want to miss her because it hurt so much. As my feet pulled me farther and farther away from her I thought I heard the wind bring one of her soft sobs to me. A single sob, and then the wind told me she was dreaming.

It told me she was dreaming.

Such a beautiful dream.

So I thought I'd pay her back… and dream of her.

I don't want to miss a thing

Whadda ya think? Too sappy? Oh well. REEEVVIIIEEEWWW ! Plz! Yes this is a one shot. So no sequel to this. Besides, there isn't another song sweet enough. *sniff* hehe! Hope u enjoyed it! ^_^. BYE!

   [1]: mailto:superpinay@hotmail.com



End file.
